


Midway Upon the Journey of Our Life

by PallasPerilous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasPerilous/pseuds/PallasPerilous
Summary: She had this tattoo (she had a lot of tattoos) just above her pubic bone, fancy writing in a foreign language. Dean’s got a shit head for languages usually, but he was down there for awhile and the image just kinda stuck.So 15+ years later (whoof) it finally occurs to him to ask The Angel Who Speaks All Languages what it means.(For the PB100 Drabble word-prompt challenge; “Inferno.”)





	Midway Upon the Journey of Our Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drawlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight/gifts).



There was this one girl Dean had a singular roll with back in, he wants to say, 2002? Goth chick, kind of a Hunter bunny –– she’s way out of the life now, got two kids and a bouncing baby Instagram. 

She had this tattoo (she had a lot of tattoos) just above her pubic bone, fancy writing in a foreign language. He’s got a shit head for languages usually, but he was down there  _for awhile_  and the image just kinda stuck. It’s probably his punishment for busting ass up US-1 the next morning without leaving a note.

So 15+ years later ( _whoof_ ) it finally occurs to him to ask The Angel Who Speaks All Languages what it means. Dean can’t pronounce it to save his life, but manages to write it down okay. 

“ _Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch’entrate_ ,” Cas says perfectly, because that’s his entire deal. “It’s a 14th century Tuscan dialect.”

“Yeah, so?” Dean takes a pull on his beer because he refuses to look impressed this early in the evening; the guy will get spoiled. 

Instead of just telling him, Cas asks “Where did you first read it?” and narrows his eyes all curious-like. So Dean tells him and sits back in anticipation of this evening’s showing of Castiel’s nuclear blush. 

But instead Cas  _fucking chuckles_ , and stands up, and hooks his finger under Dean’s jaw and gives him an absolutely  _filthy_ kiss that he proceeds to cruelly cut off at halftime so he can drag his stubble across Dean’s face and say into his ear: 

“ _Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.”_

Then saunters out of the room, just as easy as you please, and guess whose face is burning now?

 

 

_**([Tumblr](https://pallasperilous.tumblr.com/post/183713091391/midway-upon-the-journey-of-our-life))** _

 


End file.
